


The Force Gives

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically Just Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Obi-Wan heat with his two mates





	The Force Gives

**Author's Note:**

> The nsfw part to The Force Gives on tumblr. Link provided to the rest of the story http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/tagged/Theforcegives/chrono

His body was practically burning.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if a heat was suppose to be this intense but it hadn’t been like that the first few times and he wondered if it had something to do with having two alphas now actually bonded to him.

Sweet Force though, he felt like his mind was practically being boiled and he whimpered in fright, not unlike the first time he had bonded to Cody on the Negotiator.

A gentle hand cupped the back of his head though and brought him closer to a firm body, Obi-Wan tucking his face into the offered comfort as he rested in the curve of neck and shoulder. “Shh cyare, we got you, just give Rex one more minute and we’ll give you what you need.” Cody assured quietly though Obi-Wan, even in his foggy state could tell the other was cursing his vod out in his head for being late.

“Hot.” Obi-Wan gasped and then moaned sharply when the other wrapped a hand around his erection, Cody whispering encouragement as he tried to take the edge off.

The orgasm was small though and Obi-Wan whined the entire way through it, the heat demanding its place as slick oozed sluggishly between his thighs, close to sobbing with how empty he felt.

“You’re late.” Cody suddenly growled.

“Apologies, General Skywalker delayed me.” Came a second voice and Obi-Wan gave an actual relieved sob when was Rex suddenly there, pressing gentle kisses along his nape to the bonding mark that belonged to Rex. “I’m so sorry mate, I’m here now, its alright.” Rex cooed.

Desperate as he was, Obi-Wan shuffled from Cody’s grip and shifted onto his front before lifting his knees with his face buried in his arms. “Please.” He begged in a rasping tone, wiggling his hips.

Twin growls answered him before Cody shifted behind him, rubbing the back of the omegas calves, thighs and then up over the curve of the muscular rear the Jedi possessed.

Rex remained sitting at the front, murmuring encouragements and praises as he stroked Obi-Wan’s hair. “Look at you, look at how beautiful you are, presenting yourself gorgeously for us, our sweet omega.” He whispered as Cody carefully pressed fingers inside of Obi-Wan’s slick body.

Faced with the end of the warmth and his torture, Obi-Wan bucked back a bit with a whimper of pleasure at those fingers filling him but he needed more and voiced that. “Alphas, please… need.” He whined.

“Just let me…shh Obi-Wan, you’ll get what you need.” Cody sounded strained, scissoring his fingers and working until he had four inside the others slick heat, Obi-Wan’s pucker contracting and squeezing down tightly.

Obi-Wan just whimpered with need, arching and bucking until Cody’s free hand snapped onto his hip and kept him still with Rex pressing a hand to his nape, firmly stilling Obi-Wan for the two to do their job.

Finally, finally Cody removed his fingers, leaving Obi-Wan feeling emptier then ever before he shifted closer to Obi-Wan and lined up against the slick heat.

It was too much and too little at the same time as Cody finally pressed inside him, Obi-Wan mewling into the sheets while gripping them as Rex gently thumbed his nape as the omega was filled up with what was needed to end the heat burning him.

The pitch of his voice changed, the begging turned to outright pleading as Obi-Wan dug his nails into Rex thigh.

Shuddering, Cody gave into both his omegas pleading and his own instincts and started a brutal pace that had Obi-Wan screaming into the sheets with need.

Rex rasped quietly at that, throbbing as he continued thumbing at the others nape.

Karking stars he couldn’t wait on his own turn, the scent of sweet slick in the air and desperate need that needed to be filled.

A thought made Rex snarl deeply and duck down, lips by the Jedi’s ear. “You are going to be beautiful, all swollen with our pups and chest heavy with milk. Hear me cyare?” He nipped at the others ear even as his words caused Obi-Wan to gasp and thrust himself hard back against Cody.

“Please.” Obi-Wan rasped and that was the last actual words spoken for a few hours.


End file.
